


It's a wonderful life

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood, Car Accident, F/M, Family Feels, Guardian Angel, Love Confessions, Near Death, Pain, Smiles, Worry, heart ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are an actress on Supernatural, you don't realize how important you are to everyone you work with, that is until life takes a weird turn. An accident, a real life angel, and a choice. Yeah maybe it is a wonderful life after all.





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of having a hard time right now, with family. So this is for those out there who maybe feel like no one cares. an escape of our real life drama.

Jensen's pov. 

We were on a break, well at least a break from the show. Back home it was different. There was so much to do that I barely had time to even think. I was in my office at the brewery trying to figure out what I was gonna do about the late shipment when my phone rang. I glanced at the phone. "Misha." I almost didn't answer, But I did. 

"Misha, hey..Can I call you back man, I'm kind of busy." I muttered. 

"Jensen." it was one word. My name. But there was something in his voice that sent a chill down my spine. I stopped what I was doing and stared at the wall in front of me. 

"Yeah?" I replied. Even though I didn't really want to know what was going on. Not really. 

"There's been an accident." he said slowly. The room spun a little and I was glad I was sitting at my desk. 

"What?" I said my mouth going dry. 

"y/n, she was in a bad car accident." He said. He sounded as scared as I felt. 

"How bad?" I asked calmly.

"Real bad. She's in surgery." he told me. I closed my eyes. No, This wasn't happening. 

"Where?" I ask. The voice was mine, but it seemed to belong to someone else. 

"Cottage Hospital, here in Seattle. Jensen, I don't know what to do.. I...." he stumbled over his words. 

"Jared and I will be on the next flight out." I told him standing. 

"Ok." he said. I hung up. I took a deep breath and called Jared. 

Misha's pov

I paced the hospital waiting room. I hated it. It was like I had to do something but I couldn't figure out what. I had called everyone I could think of, and each one said they were on their way. It had been hours. And I still didn't know anything. My head was killing me. I sat down and placed my head in my hands. 

"Misha?" I looked up to see Jim heading toward me. 

"You made it." I said relieved that I wasn't there alone. 

"How is she?" he asked taking a seat next to me. 

"I don't know. She's in surgery, They won't tell me anything I'm not family." I say. "What happened Misha?" he asked me. I took a deep breath, and dove into the story. Knowing it wouldn't be the first time I would have to relive the whole thing. 

The Accident. 

I Pulled my Prius up to the stop light and instantly smiled when I saw her plate. "Sweet (year you were born)" on the back of her ( car). I blew my horn and she returned my jesture by sticking her hand out the driver side window and flipping me off. I laughed, as the light turned green. She went and then, as if I was watching a movie a blue Nissan slammed into the side of her. Sending her tailgating into the other lane. I hit my brake.. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. But then a silver Ford Truck, double cab hit head on, from the other direction. My heart stopped. I don't even remember getting out of my car, I just knew that suddenly I was standing next to her. I expected her to be fine, I never thought... The air bag had deployed and she was trapped. The steering wheel was shoved up and I couldn't see anything below her chest. There was so much blood coming from her head where she had hit it not just on the side of the car, but also the steering wheel. 

"My God y/n." I said. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. 

"Misha?" She said looking at me, she was dazed, and scared, and I knew she had to be in so much pain. 

"Yeah, I'm here. The ambulance is on it's way, Hold on." I said trying to sound calm. She managed to reach up and I took her hand blood dripping onto my arm. 

"Don't leave me." she said. 

"I won't. I promise." I said. Y/n took a deep jagged breath. 

"I can't breathe." she said slowly. I shook my head. 

"Yes, you can. It's gonna be ok. They're coming. I can here them." I said. She looked at me. Her eyes a little glazed. 

"Don't leave..." She said again. I forced a half smile. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I said. My heart was breaking. All I could think was how I loved her, and I was a fool to never tell her. The fire trucks arrived, and there was someone trying to get me to move. But she was holding tight. 

"Sir, please." The fireman said. 

"Don't leave." she said again. I pried my hand away. 

"I'm gonna be right here, I'm not going anywhere, I swear." I rassured her as I was shuffled away. 

I looked up at Jim tears in my eyes. "I followed them here, and Called everyone I could think of. Jim if she dies, I...." I said. 

"Stop. Don't think like that." He said in his father like tone. 

I gave a nod. 

"Did you call her folks?" Jim asked. Anger flew in my eyes for a moment. 

"Yeah, They said keep them informed." I growled. 

"What?" He asked shocked. I nodded. 

"Yeah, I even volunteered to pay for their flight out here, was gonna make the arrangements and everything. They said no, Just keep them informed." I told him my teeth clinched. He looked at me confused, then shook his head. 

"Ok, well. Her family will be here." he said. I nodded yeah, we would. The Dr walked in and looked at me and then Jim. "Are you here for y/n y/ln?" he asked. We stood. "How is she?" I asked. "Are you family sir?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment, confused by the question. "I'm her father." Jim said quickly. "Mr y/ln..." The dr said. "Actually, it's Beaver." he corrected. The Dr glanced at Misha and then back at Jim. "Ok Mr Beaver, Your daughter has multiple injuries. There was internal bleeding, we're pretty sure we got everything.. She has fractures to her left arm, and her right ankle was shattered. There is no sign of brain trauma at this time, but we are watching her very closely for any swelling to the brain." The Dr told us. "But she's gonna be ok right?" I asked. "I can't tell you that... But I can tell you we are doing everything we can. She is in recovery right now, and we will be moving her to ICU shortly." He says. "Can we see her?" Jim asked "Once we get her settled you can go in." he says. "Thank you Dr." Jim said. He gave a nod and then was gone. "Her father?" I asked Jim slightly amused. "What? I play her father, close enough." He said. I chuckled and he patted me on the back. "She's gonna be ok. I know it." he said. I gave a small nod, but deep down I couldn't get the picture of her out of my head.


	2. Angels among us

You opened your eyes. Everything was a little fussy. As if the focus on a movie screen was out of wack. There was a soft beeping, and when you turned to see it you froze. There was a bed, a hospital bed. Slowly you made your way to it, but fear rose when you saw your self laying there. Tubes seemed to come out of every part of your body. Scared you took a step back, you were dreaming, you told yourself. That's all just a really weird dream. The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. 

"Hey, what's going on?" you asked She didn't even acknowledge that you were there. Just replaced an iv bag and left. 

"No, wait!" you said. You were about to follow her out when....

"y/n." You turned to see a tall dark haired man in white standing on the other side of the bed. He looked at you and smiled, his green eyes twinkling a bit. 

"Are you a dr? What's going on?" you ask 

'No, I'm not a Dr, I'm Matthew..." he said. " Don't you remember?" You looked at your self laying in the bed. 

"I don't...." you started but stopped as it all came flooding back. 

"Wait, an accident. I was in an accident?" you say looking up at him. He nodded and came around to your side of the bed. 

"I don't understand, Am I dead?" you ask. He shook his head. 

"No, not yet, anyway." he said. He locked eyes with you. 

"But I am dying." you admit. It was weird the idea of death didn't bother you, it never did really. IT was the idea of dying alone, or surrounded by strangers that always gave you chills. 

"That's up to you." he says with a small smile. 

"Up to me?" you ask looking back at yourself lying in the bed. 

"Yes.. People don't seem to understand that humans have control over their entire life, including if they live or die." He tells you. 

"Humans? Are you God?" you ask confused. He laughed. IT was a deep soothing laugh. 

"No, and I wouldn't want to be, to much pressure... I'm an angel, your angel,actually." he tells you. 

"Angel? Well no offense, but you suck at your job." you say pointing to your body in the bed.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago, in your trailer, when you asked what the point was?" he asked. You looked at him wide eyed. 

"You heard that?" you asked. 

"I hear everything you say y/n, and I see everything that happens in your life." he assures you. 

"Well again no offense but..." you tell him. 

"Y/n, I'm here to show you that there is a point, and then you get to decide if it's worth it or not." he says. 

"Point to what?" you ask

"Life. Come on, I need to show you something." he said taking your hand. There was a brief moment of flying and then you found yourself standing in a waiting room. 

"reconize them?" he asked. You glanced around the room. 

"What are they doing here?" you ask

"They're here for you." he says. You walked up to Richard who was sleeping in a chair looking uncomfortable. Next to him was Kim, she was thumbing through an old magazine but clearly not really looking at anything. Misha sat in the corner, his looked tired, worried, and a mess. Jared walked over and handed him a cup of coffee. 

"For me? Why?" you say

"You have to ask?" he says. You step closer to Jared and Misha. 

"Thanks." Misha said. 

"You should go home, get some rest. We'll call if something happens." Jared tells him. Misha shook his head and set the cup on a near by table. 

"I can't, I promised her I wouldn't leave." he said. 

"Misha, come on. She didn't mean for you to live here, she was scared." Jared insisted. 

"It was more then that. Did Jim tell you I called her parents?" he asked. 

"no, Are they on their way?" he asked sitting next to him. Misha shook his head. 

"They said it wasn't a good time to get away.. Like I was inviting them on vacation or something." he said, with a roll of his eyes. Jared sighed. 

"Doesn't surprise me, she told me about them once. But you'd think under the circumstances. I don't man, she just doesn't realize how important she is." Jared said. 

"Yeah. I know." Misha said 

You looked at him with a kind of sad, yet greatfull stare. 

"He stayed" you said as your mind flashed back to the accident, and Misha being there.

"He said he would." Matthew replied. 

"I just wanna go." you say. 

"Go where?" He asked. 

"I don't know, I'm just tired of it all." you say. 

"Sometimes we have to relieve the past, to appreciate the future. " he says. 

"What?" you ask confused. 

"Come on." he says taking your hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't to lame, I was kind of struggling with the wording lol


	3. School Daze

It seemed like all you did was blink and you were some where else. Kids rushed past you and you sighed.

"Great I'm dying and where do I go back to school." You moaned you hated school it was just another reminder of what a failure you were. Matthew smiled down at you. 

"Was it really that bad?" He asked

"Does that answer your question?" You ask. You notice a bunch of kids hurrying down the hall. The Brat pack as you use to call them. They shoved a boy into a locker as they passed then walked on as if it never happened, laughing as they went. You watched as they high fived like they did something amazing. you shook your head as their nam s flashed in your mind. 

" Everyone here was such Little Assholes." You mutter

"Not everyone." Matthew said. You looked back at the boy and froze when you say a very young you approach him and helped retrieve his books.

"Those guys are idiots." You said.

"It's ok" he said with a shrug.

"No it's not. I'm y/n." You say pushing your h/c bangs fro. Your eyes. 

"Mike." He said he had shaggy blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Your new right?" You ask. 

"Yeah." He says with a small smile

You watched as the younger you walked down the hall with the boy and entered a class room. 

"I remember him he was only at the school two months and then one day he was gone." You said. 

"Yeah foster kid he was waiting for his new home." Matthew tells you

"He never told me that." You matter

"He never forgot this day." He tells you. You look at him as if he was full of shit.

"What?" You ask

"It's true. After those two months he based his life on your kindness. Tells this story to his kids all the time." Matthew says. 

"I was just being a friend. If I hadn't been here he would have been just fine." You insisted

"I can tell you he wouldn't have. All it takes is one act of kindness to change a person's life." Matthew replied

"I was only in the 4th grade, I couldn't make that big of a difference in someone's life." You say looking at him. He shook his head.

" A kind heart is waisted on a stubborn mind." He said

What?" 

"You are so stubborn. You know how hard you have made my job?" He asked. 

"Wow a million angels and I get a sarcastic one,go figure." You say. 

"All you were going through at home and you still took two months out of your younger life to show kindness. That's pretty special don't you think?" He says .

"I guess, maybe. But I was just a kid." You insist.

"Come on, " he said taking your hand.


	4. That's what friends are for

Misha stood in the shower of his apartment and let the water cascade down his body. It had taken some doing, but Richard and Jeffrey had convinced him that they themselves needed to crash here, and even though he offered him the key, thy wouldn't go unless he came too. So it was settled, Misha Collins apartment became a fall out shelter of the Supernatural Stars. With some sleeping, and Some eating, and some using his phone to call the few that couldn't be there. Misha leaned his hands against the smooth wall and let the water run down his back. 

"God, you know I don't pray. And honestly I'm not even sure if your there or not. But if you are, please let her be ok. I don't ask for alot, so if you are there, and you are listening, could you please do this for me, for all of us?" he turned off the water and snagged a towel off the rack. 

Jeffrey stood in the kitchen leaning against Misha's breakfast counter. Kim Rhodes was across from him munching on a bag of carrot sticks. 

"Any word on what caused the accident yet?" he was asking,

"You didn't hear?" she said He shook his head no

"I guess it was one of those freak things. The Nissan that hit her? It's breaks malfunctioned. Apparently they have now put a recall out on cars of this year, and model. The guy did get ticketed for going to fast, but it all comes down to she just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Shoot three seconds later and it could have been Misha." Kim Said. 

Jeffrey ran his hands through his peppered gray hair. 

"How is Misha, Does he seem different?" he asked. 

"Well, one of his best friends was just in a car accident, plus the guy witnessed it. So.... But um, word around the water cooler is since his divorce with Vicky, he's had his eye on a certain y/cn Singer." she said. Jeffrey smiled. 

"I thought so, the last Con, he was practically stalking her." he said laughing. 

"What are we talking about?" Richard asked walking up to them. 

"Misha, and y/n" Kim said. 

"Yeah this is killing him man, I mean were all over the moon worried, but Misha, he loves that girl in a different way then the rest of us. If you know what I mean." he said taking a soda out of the fridge.. Kim looked at Jeff with an I told you so kind of look. 

"Any word?" Misha asked breaking the conversation. All three turned to look at him. 

"Thought you were going to get some sleep." Richard said. 

"Tried, couldn't took a shower instead. You guys hungry?I can make you something" he offered he opened the fridge and took out the eggs. he went to set them on the counter and somehow missed, they tumbled cracking and egg oozed all over the floor. 

"Shit." he said

""It's ok ,man, I got it." Richard said. Jeffrey ushered him out of the kitchen as Kim and Richard cleaned up the mess. 

"Misha look, you have to have some Faith, she's going to be ok." he told him

"What if she's not." he asked

"Well, then we will have to deal with that when and if it happens, but for now, we have to stay positive." he says. 

"I'll finish getting dressed, and Then I was going to go over to her place, I have a spare key and well I just remembered she has a ( pet) so someone one needs to check on it." He said. 

"Tell you what, we'll all go, Check her messages, collect her mail, take care of her (pet) then we can grab a bite, maybe take the others something other than hospital food. Sound good?" Jeff said. 

"Yeah." Misha said he turned and left not realy saying anything else.


	5. Summer time in Ny

You blink and find yourself standing in the middle of a park, It takes your mind a few minutes to realize it was Central park in NY. 

"Remember this?" Matthew asks. 

"Yeah, NY, it was one of the best summers of my life." you say. 

"Yes, you gave me quite a run for my money while you were here." he said with a chuckle. You cracked a smile, truth was your summer in NY was a rather wild time, parties, clubs, late nights. After all it is the city that never sleeps. 

"You remember him?" he asks. Your eyes follow his and your breath stops. 

"James." you say. James Spree was the love of your life, or at least you thought so at the time. He was tall with Sandy brown hair, and piercing Green eyes. He had a Brooklyn Accent that you instantly fell in love with the night you met him, at the party your room mate drug you too. He was fit, yet not to muscular, and you could bounce a quarter off his firm abs. And the idea that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with you, well that was something you couldn't exactly understand. 

The two of you were sitting on a blanket in the middle of the park, people watching and talking, about nothing, and everything. 

"He was perfect." you sighed. 

"No one is perfect, well except..." he said pointing upward. You rolled your eyes. 

"He should have been the one, I can't believe I blew it. Again." you moan. 

"The one? He wasn't the one." Matthew tells you. 

"Right, He's gorgeous, smart, funny, had a job... But he wasn't the one." you sigh as you watch him pull the former you on top of him. You could hear your joyous laughter, as he pulled you down for a kiss. 

"He told you he had a job." Matthew said

"What?" you ask

"Do you know where your Mr right is, at this moment?" he asked. You shook your head. 

"He's doing 10 yrs, for intention to sell." Matthew tells you. 

"What? Was he selling when we were together?" you ask confused. Matthew nodded. 

"He had just started a couple of weeks before he met you, Good thing you got that job offer for that ( pick a product) comercial, or your life could have went down a whole other path, one that you may not have been able to get out of. Your welcome by the way." Matthew told you. You eyed him. 

"You... You got me that job? That was the start of my whole career." you said, amazed. Matthew shook his head. 

"No, don't you remember? you asked for the chance to prove your self, I just made that chance possible. It was your talent that landed you the part. Which lead to your role on Supernatural." he assures you. 

"Thanks, Maybe if I hadn't though, I could have helped James" you say watching the two of you roll around play fighting as he tickled you. 

"You mean changed him? Do you really think that was possible?" he asks

"I don't know, maybe. I do know that I haven't found love like that since." you say. Matthew looked at you quizzical like. 

"You're sure about that?" he asks

"Yeah, I think I'd know if I was looking at the right guy or not." you say starring up at your angel. 

"What about Misha?" he asks

"Misha? I don't know, Yeah ok I admit, I have feelings for him, but he doesn't see me like that. I'm stuck in the friend zone when it comes to him." you say with a sigh. When he doesn't answer you can feel your heart beat a little faster. 

"Right?" you ask Matthew shrugged. 

"Seriously? Come on out with it?" you say. 

"It's not my place to interfere." he tells you. You look at him confused. 

"He's just divorced, he's still recovering." you say. 

"He's been divorced for a year and a half, You should know, you helped him through it." Matthew tells you. 

"I was being a good friend, I didn't know.... No your mistaken.. He would have said something." you assure yourself. 

"Like you did? You just said you had feelings for him, but yet you never told him that." MAtthew reminds you. 

"It's different." you insist. 

"Come on, you decide." he tells you taking your hand again.


	6. Family

Jensen slowly stepped into your room. The only sound was the beeping of your heart monitor. His heart ached at seeing you laying there helpless. A part of him yearned for it to be just another days work, that in just a minute someone would yell cut and the whole thing would be over. But he knew that wasn't the case. The Dr's said there was no real explanation for your not waking up yet. That it was up to you to open your eyes, to fight. He stepped up to your bed and placed his strong hand gently over top of yours, as if afraid you would break at any moment. He could feel tears forming in his eyes and he fought them back the best he could. 

"Y/n, I don't know if you can hear me or not. But you have to come back to us, because... I need you, we all do. Do you remember when you first joined us, you and Jim.. And every single damn time I would try to say my line you'd make that stupid face, and I was getting so frustrated.. You remember that right? And Finally I looked at you and said, Damn sis come on.." he stopped a moment and chuckled "The look on your face was priceless. And then later, you stopped me and asked me why I called you sis. Do you remember what I said? I said, It was because we were family. We all are sis, we're all here waiting for you to open those (y/ec) eyes and smile and say something sarcastic... I need you to do that ok? I need you to wake up and be that pain in the Ass (older/little) sister again." his voice cracked a bit at the end of his statement and he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"She is you know." The sound of Jim's voice made him jump a bit. 

"I didn't hear you come in." he said trying to regain his emotions. 

"She's family, shit I remember that scene, I also remember you and her and Jared screwing around so much that I didn't ever think we'd get down with it." Jim said standing next to him. 

"Do you remember that time, when we were at Jared's and Gen's for that cook out?" Jim said

"Which time?" Jensen asked joking.

"That time when she brought what's his name... The tall guy with the IQ of a zit." Jim said.

"Oh you mean Dumb ass." Jensen chimed, 

"That's the one, and after a couple of beers he started in on her." Jim said glancing at you. 

"Yeah, I remember Jeff going full Negan on his ass." Jensen said with a grin. Jim Chuckled. 

"Well As I recall he wasn't the only one, You and Jared were right there too. Shit, It took me, Misha and Sheppard to pull you guys apart." Jim said. 

"Actually I think Mark got a couple of "Accidental" hits in too." Jensen said. Jim nodded

"She was so pissed. Kept yelling how she didn't need us to fight her battles for her." Jensen remembered. Jim shook his head. 

"No she was acting pissed. Truth is, She told me later how it made her feel proud to be apart of such a wonderful family. Her Family life... Well she didn't have alot of that protectiveness, or feeling like she was worth something." Jim told him. 

"She is Family Jim," He said. 

"Hell I know that, She's my other daughter." he said. Jensen nodded. He was about to say something when his phone buzzed. 

"It's Dannie," he said walking out of the room. 

"Did you hear that y/n? I said you're my daughter. And no parent should have to bury a child. So don't you do that to me, ok... Don't do that to any of us. You fight this, and come back to us. You hear me?" he said. He bent down and kissed the top of your head before leaving the room. 

Your pov

You blinked and you were standing inside a room full of people, most of them Supernatural cast and crew and their family. 

"What is this some kind of banquet?" you asked confused. Matthew looked down at you and smiled. 

"Not exactly." he said. Suddenly Richard's voice broke through the noise. 

"Alright everybody, Their finally here. Mr and Mrs Misha Collins." Everyone cheered as the doors behind you opened. Your heart stopped as your eyes landed on Your self in a (type of wedding gown) and Misha with his arm around yours looking so handsome in a (color) tux.. 

"Wait, we get married?" you ask as everyone around you clapped and rushed in to hug you both. 

"Maybe." Matthew says. 

"Maybe? What does that mean?" you ask annoyed

"It means that the future is just a whisper. It can change by just one small thing." he tells you. 

"So this is a possible future of mine?" you ask as you step closer. 

"Yeah, i will say it's the most likely one, but no future is written in stone." he tells you. 

"Alright, alright. Let the couple through so we can get this party started." Mark Sheppards accent echoed over the crowed. Everyone stepped away as Misha lead you to the dance floor. The band started playing ( your wedding song) as Misha took you into his arms and the two of you started to dance. 

You glanced around the room, and your heart melted.


	7. There's no place like home

Misha stood in the elevator willing and cussing at it to go faster. When the door opened he darted out, not waiting for the others. He rounded the corner and almost collided with Jared, and Mark Pellgrino. 

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Mark asked. 

"How is she? Any change?" Misha asked Mark shook his head. 

"No, Nothing yet." Jared said sadly. 

"I don't know how much longer I can do this?" Misha said as the others joined them. 

"I know how you feel, I think everyone has gone in to see her except me. I Just can't bring myself to look at her like that." Jared said with a crack in his voice. Everyone gave a small nodd as Mark clapsed Jared shoulder. 

"Y/n's a fighter, She'll be ok. I can feel it. She's just tired. Her body needs rest." Mark said. 

"Yeah, Jare.. She's gonna be ok, She has too." Misha said, doing his best to hold back his sorrow for his friend. Jared gave a quick nod. 

"We better hurry." Mark said. 

"Go where?" Kim asked. Mark got a sly grin on his face, that reminded her of his role as Lucifer. 

"Police station." He told her. 

"Why?" Every one asked. 

"Because, Sheppard needs someone to come bail him out." Mark said, Jared cracked a small grin for the first time. 

"What?!" They all chimed in disbelief. 

"Yeah, Apparently one of those Paparazzi guys out side the hospital stopped him, and had the nerve to ask if y/n was going to die... Mark kind of went off on him. Then I guess the imbocile, As Mark puts it Accused y/n of being drunk during the accident. Any way Mark hit the guy, and of course the imbecile called the cops. Were on our way to bail him out." Mark tells them

"Oh, man I have to come with you." Richard said. Jared chuckled and the three went to catch the elevator. 

Misha shook his head, a part of him had wished he had been here to actually see it. Mark wasn't usually a violent man, but he knew that y/n held a close place in Marks heart as well as every one else. 

"I'm gonna go check on her." Misha said as he turned to head toward your room. Once inside the door he froze. With the exception of the tubes and soft beep of the machine you looked as if you were just sleeping. His heart ached as he stepped up to your bed. 

"y/n, hey.. It's me, Meesh." he said awkwardly. 

"Look, I know the timing is way off, but..I need to let you know that, well. I love you. Not like the others, but deep down, can't stop thinking about you love. When I saw you in that mangled car, I was afraid that I had waited to long to tell you. And now, I'm afraid that I may not get the chance to actually tell you in person. I'm scared y/n, scared that you and I will be over before we even got the chance to start, just because I didn't speak up. And if you don't feel the same way about me, if you want to keep this just a friendship thing, Well shit I'm ok with that too. Just as long as you come back to me, to us. Please. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I can barely function. I love you and if you'd just wake up then I'd be happy. Please y/n... If you can hear me, Come back to me. " He placed a hand on your arm and tears began to fall, as he turned to go.

You

You heard his voice it was soft, and sounded so far away. But then slowly it got clearer "Y/n, please come back to me." he said. You opened your eyes just as he was turning away. Painfully you reached up and grabbed his wrist. He froze and for a moment you thought he wasn't really there, as if you were dreaming. Then slowly, almost as if uncertain, he turned. Your eyes locked with his. No one spoke at first, surprise had over taken the two of you. 

"I love you Misha, Don't go.. Stay." you said softly. He smiled as tears fell from his blue eyes. 

"I'm not going any where, I promise. And I love you too." he said. He bent down and pressed his lips tenderly to yours. 

Matthew stood in the corner, another angel Thomas stood next to him. They both smiled. 

"Well, looks like you and I will be seeing alot of each other." Thomas said. Matthew laughed. 

"Looks like. They are good for each other." Matthew said. Thomas nodded. 

"Yep, and their kids are gonna be beautiful." Thomas said as the two angel looked on proudly.


End file.
